Marshtomp's Marvelous Misadventures
by DreamWeaverInfinity
Summary: The misadventures of Marshtomp (Marz) and his two friends, Electabuzz (Buzz) and Gothorita (Rita), as they attempt to navigate the insanity around them at their Pokemon high school and become a rock band. However, their own eccentricities will hinder them as often as they help them. Will they succeed? Probably not, but it'll be fun to see them try.


**Episode 1:**

 **Marshtomp Buys Drugs**

" _Remember to study hard or you will fail the exam…simple as that. Class dismissed…"_

Marshtomp, Electabuzz, and Gothorita groaned in unison as they exited Mr. Alakazam's classroom. He had spent the entire class period lecturing and they were now stressing over the upcoming exam.

"Guys," Marshtomp, or 'Marz' as he was referred to by his close friends, panicked. "There's no way I'm going to pass this exam. My parents said that if I fail this exam I won't be able to go to any of our gigs for a month. They're even threatening to take my drums out of the swamp!"

"Arceus, I hate Mr. Alakazam," Electabuzz, also known as 'Buzz', declared. "He acts like he knows everything!"

"That's because he does, Buzz…" Gothorita, 'Rita', told him in her usual monotone.

"Well, he doesn't have to act like it!" Buzz said. "At least he's not as bad as Mr. Hypno though."

"What are you talking about?" Marz asked. "Mr. Hypno's class is easy."

"While you're awake!" Buzz countered. "But don't dare fall asleep in his class. I still have trouble remembering my dreams at night! Marz, he _eats_ your dreams, man!"

"And sniffs your hair when he thinks you're not looking..." Rita added with a shudder. "The depths of my hatred for that Pokémon has no bounds. May he suffer eternal misfortune…"

Before the conversation could get any more disturbing than it already was, Rita's eyes began glowing a bright blue. Marz and Buzz immediately knew that she was having a vision of the future. When her eyes returned to normal, she pointed directly at Marz.

"Was it about me, Rita?" he asked curiously.

"No…" she answered dryly. "I just love pointing at you for no reason at all. Anyway, my future sight predicted that you will be embarrassed in the near future. Tread carefully and watch out for-"

She was interrupted by the sound of Marz's phone going off. He checked the text message and suddenly felt his prayers answered.

"Hey, I'll meet you two in the cafeteria!" he shouted before rushing off, leaving his two friends confused.

The restrooms on the first floor at the back of the school was a place that Marz rarely went. Everyone knew that only the troublemakers went in those restrooms, but Marz had no other choice if he wanted to pass the exam. Gathering the courage, he walked passed the genderless and the female restrooms until he was standing in front of the males' room. He wondered if the teachers ever came back here or if they had simply abandoned the area. Walking in, Marz was horrified at the sight. The stalls were busted, there was graffiti all over the walls, and Marz was certain that only one of the toilets worked. The stench horrible and not the good kind of horrible like his swamp back home.

" _Look who decided to stop by for a visit…"_

" _Been a long time, Marshtomp…"_

Leaning against the back wall of the restroom were Krokorok and Scrafty, two well-known menaces, or at least that was what people said about them. In Marz's eyes, skipping class a lot did not really constitute as being a menace, but Marz was no model student himself.

"I got your text…" Marz told them. "And I, uh, need some…stuff."

"You got the cash?" Krokorok asked.

Marz nodded his head and Scrafty began rummaging through his 'pockets' as he called them.

"So, Krokorok, how's your big brother doing?" Marz asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"The judge gave Krookodile four-to-six in the poké pen," Krokorok explained. "Underestimated those damn fairy types when he tried to rob them in the forest. Hopefully he'll be out in two years with good behavior."

"Alright…" Scrafty said as his hands finally emerged. "What do you need, Marshtomp? We got carbos, it'll make you run like Ninjask. Before you say anything, I know Ninjask flies. That's how fast you'll be running. We also have zinc, calcium, and protein. You can never go wrong with protein, just ask that senior, Machamp. How do you think he stays on the wrestling team? Trust me, it's not just for training…I'm going to have to ask you not to tell anyone that by the way. Client confidentiality and all."

Krokorok rolled his eyes at his partner's stupidity before turning back to Marz. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Do you have anything that will help me pass Mr. Alakazam's exam?" Marz asked nervously. He was just ready to leave before anything happened and cursed himself for not listening to Rita's warning. Krokorok nodded at Scrafty and he began rummaging through his pockets once more.

"We have just the thing that will help you," Krokorok said. "Blue gummis. They're perfect for a water type like you and they'll permanently increase your IQ, no studying required. Also, since you're a fellow half-ground type like myself, I'll even thrown in a brown gummi, free of charge."

Marz thanked him before handing over the money and taking the gummis. Gummis were hard to come by and he was tempted to ask where they even got such a large amount from. However, when it came to Krokorok and Scrafty, students that bought from them knew that it was better to just get what you needed from them and keep quiet.

"Thanks guys," Marz told them. "I swear if there was an award for best drug dealer, I'd definitely vote for you two."

"Very thoughtful of you, Marshtomp," Krokorok remarked. "Now, if you can excuse us we have another appointment in about five minutes. Scrafty, do your thing."

Before Marz could react, he was high jump kicked out of the restroom by Scrafty. The force of the kick sent him straight into the wall across the hall from the restroom. He composed himself in time to see Machamp from the wrestling team sneaking in as quietly as an absurdly muscular, four-armed, behemoth could. If nothing else Krokorok and Scrafty were professional criminals. Marz looked at the gummis in his hands and briefly wondered if he made the right choice. The sudden sound of his stomach rumbling quickly overtook whatever moral dilemma he was going through.

"Well," he said to himself. "Better meet up with Buzz and Rita in the cafeteria before they start serving last week's rotten berries…"

* * *

 ** _Main Characters Introduced_ :**

 **Marshtomp "Marz"**

 **Electabuzz "Buzz"**

 **Gothorita "Rita"**

 ** _Other Characters Introduced_ :**

 **Mr. Alakazam**

 **Krokorok**

 **Scrafty**

 **Machamp (non-speaking)**


End file.
